She's Lovely
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: It's kind of like a bunch of Jori drabbles in the form of flashback stories.


**Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own Victorious.** _Italics are flashbacks._ _ **Bold italics are flashback phone texts.**_ **Enjoy!**

A nice, sunny Friday afternoon came to find the gang at lunch in the Asphalt Café. Cat was telling some story about how her brother taught his pet turtle how to pick his nose for him. Everybody was both a little disgusted and interested. Well, almost everyone. Tori and Jade were in their own little word, whispering lovely things to each other, followed by sweet kisses and laughs.

Tori was already finished with her food so her attention was solely on Jade. That one slice of cheese pizza didn't do her any good though. She was still famished. Jade noticed and fed her a forkful of her salad. Tori grinned and kissed her cheek. She loved this girl. Together, they finished the rest of Jade's salad before Jade stood up, gaining the rest of the gang's attention.

"Aw," Tori pouted, "leaving already?" Jade chuckled and kissed the pout off her lips, leaving her in a somewhat dazed state.

"Yeah, it's about that time."

"Call me later?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll come over and pick you up. I'll still call you though, Sunshine." Tori smiled brightly at the nickname as well as the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend, showing off her pearly whites.

"Okay," she said dreamily. "I love you, Jay, be safe."

"Always," she smirked. "Love you back." Tori stood up as well to give her a hug and one last lingering kiss.

A chorus of 'bye Jade's went around the table as they noticed she was leaving.

"See you guys tomorrow," she said to her friends. "Later, Sunshine." Jade walked away and Tori watched as she got in her car. They made eye contact as Jade pulled away and Tori blew her a kiss, which had Jade grinning like a fool. Tori sat down smiling. The ecstatic smile was quickly morphed into a confused frown when she noticed everyone else's attention on her.

"What?" she asked confused. "Is there something on my face?" She immediately started fidgeting with her face trying to find the offender on it. Andre shook his head.

"No, girl. We were just curious is all."

"Okay. About…?"

"You and Jadey!" Cat continued.

"Okay. What about us? I did tell y'all we were dating right? If not, I'm sorry, but you're nine months late…" she trailed off confused. Surely she told them. In fact, there was no doubt about it. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life!

"How do you put up with her?" This time, it was Beck asking. Tori grew even more confused. Didn't he and Jade date for two years? Surely he knew how she "put up with her" as he so nicely said it. He had to know of Jade's lovely and thoughtful personality. The ones that she hides behind her badass façade. The one that was worth fighting for. Tori rolled her eyes with a frown. When she voiced her opinion, Beck chuckled. This pissed her off.

"What?!"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?!" She was typically, for the most part, good at keeping her temper in check (unlike somebody, hint, hint: Jade), but Beck was implying something nasty about Jade and she didn't like it.

"Sure Jade and I dated for two years, but in the first nine months, we didn't spend nearly as much time together."

"Okay, and? What's your point? She's my girlfriend. Of course we spend a lot of time together."

"But its Jade… she doesn't fall under the category of a normal girlfriend."

"I know…"

"Then why do you stay with her? She's nasty and mean!" Robbie finally spoke up. Beck glared at Robbie. Beck's glare was easily out powered by Tori's intimidating glare.

"Don't speak about her that way!" She bellowed.

"Yeah, Robbie. Jadey's my best friend. She has her moments."

"Sorry," Robbie said, cowering away in fear. He didn't mean to make anyone upset. He was simply stating his opinion of Jade. She was really mean to him. Robbie abruptly stood and left.

"You know what?" Tori said angrily, already standing, "I don't have time for this. I thought you guys were my friends, _HER_ friends! And to talk badly about her behind her back? That's rude! If you have a problem about our relationship, then fine! That's your problem, not mine."

As she was turning to leave, Andre stopped her. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression. He knew they were perfect for each other. He knew about some of the sweet little things she did for Tori that nobody else knew.

"That's not what we're trying to say."

"Then what are you saying? Spit it out already!" She sat down again.

"Robbie doesn't believe that you and Jade should be together. He thinks you're under her 'evil, wicked spell' and you're confused."

"CONFUSED?! I'M GOING TO GIVE THAT BOY A PIECE OF MY MIND! JUST WAIT 'TIL JADE HEARS THIS ONE!"

"No need, chica. Already got you covered. I told him some of the things Jade does for you. And anyway. He told Cat and she wanted to know more."

"So what does that have to do with the questions you asked me?"

"He asked Andre and me to casually bring it up so you wouldn't know what he originally thought of you guys' relationship," Beck replied.

"Oh. That makes more sense, I guess. But why couldn't Cat just ask me herself? Or be honest with me?"

"I don't know," Cat said giggling. "So tell me some stories, Tori!" She laughed even harder. "That rhymes!"

"Well, okay. What do you wanna hear about?"

"Let's start simple," Beck said with a smirk. "How about the first time an 'I love you' came into the picture?"

"Let's see… OH! It was five months in our relationship, and, one time, Jade and I were at her house and…"

" _Hey, Jade?"_

" _Hmmm"_

" _Do you wanna maybe… go on a date with me?" Jade dropped the movie case that she was holding. She turned around confused. They did that often. Why was Tori so nervous?_

" _Um, yeah. We do that quite frequently. Why are you so nervous about that, Tor?" Tori fiddled around with the end of her tank top uncertainly. This was big step for her._

" _This place is kind of special to me…"_

" _You don't have to take me there. It's okay."_

" _Yeah, but… I just-"_

" _Tor, just because I showed you my room does not mean you have to show me your sacred place too. I did it because I wanted to share that part of myself with you… not so you could show me yours."_

" _I know that, Jay. I-I'm just scared is all."_

" _Why are you scared? You don't have to be afraid of me."_

" _I'm not. I… It's just that… the last time I showed someone this place… they ended up hurting me badly…"_

" _Stevie?" This caused a slight giggle to erupt from the tan skinned girl's lips._

" _His name is Steven, babe."_

" _Whatever. I don't care for that loser. But am I correct?"_

"… _Yeah. I don't know if I loved him because I didn't feel for him half as much as I feel for you, but-"_

" _Tori. Vega," Jade cut her off with a sly smirk. "Are you implying that you love me?" Tori immediately started sputtering and blushing. She couldn't deny it. That would hurt Jade's feelings, but she also couldn't lie to her. She decided that the truth would be the best way to go forward._

" _Yes. I do love you, Jade." She said it nervously, but sure. Shy, but firm. She wanted Jade to know that what she was saying was the truth and nothing but it. Jade's breath hitched._

" _I…I was just kidding…"_

" _I know, but I wasn't."_

" _Tori…I-"_

" _You don't have to say it back, Jade. It's okay. I'd rather you not say it if you don't mean it yet. I can wait, honest. Actually, it's completely okay if you-"_

" _I love you back, Tori Vega." Tori's heart melted in her chest. She knew Jade didn't play with people's feelings. It was a huge pet peeve of hers so it had to be true. But she felt the need to ask anyway._

" _R… Really?" Jade took a step closer. She looked into her eyes as she closed then distance with a hug. She held her body close to her slightly taller and paler frame._

" _Yes. I was afraid at first, but I'm ready to take this next step for me, for you, for us." Tori squealed and jumped into her arms. This was the first time they said THE words. It felt so surreal._

" _I love you, Sunshine."_

" _I love you back, Jay."_

"And that was the first time we said 'I love you' to each other," Tori finished with a cheesy smile. Beck knew they were over, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Jade wouldn't tell him she loved her until the tenth, nearly eleventh, month… _and he has yet to be in her room!_ Cat giggled in the background.

"Tell us more, Tori!"

"Like…?"

"How about your first…" Andre trailed off with a sly grin.

"My first time having sex? Dre, don't have perverted thought about Jade and I," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Awwwww," Cat swooned. She had hearts in her eyes. "Jade was your first?!" This caused a few heads to turn as well as a fierce blush to crawl up Tori's neck. God, could she be any louder?

"Cat! Stop talking so loud!" Tori paused. "But yes. Jade was my first, okay?"

"Can we hear the story?" Cat asked excitedly. Then she seemed to understand what she was asking then shuddered in disgust. "I mean, you know, without all the dirty details."

"Cat, I will not talk about our love ma-"

"Please?!"

"No!" It went on like this for several minutes before Tori finally gave in. She was sure Jade wouldn't mind since she used to tell Tori all about her and Beck before there was a Jori and the Bade was still out.

"Fine!"

Beck hastily stood up. "I have to go," he muttered bitterly, avoiding everyone's eye contact. Tori looked confused. He cheated on AND broke up with Jade. He made it clear to Jade that she "was too closed off and difficult and he was tired of fighting" and _blah, blah, blah_! So many excuses! So why is he upset? He should be lucky that Jade didn't do much damage to him, as well as the fact that the two of them are friends. No, wait, scratch that! He has absolutely no right whatsoever to be jealous! Just thinking about it made Tori categorically mad. No, fuck that. She was downright livid! How dare he? After everything he did, all the pain and su-

"You alright there, chica?" This seemed to snap Tori out of her internal angry rant.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on us," Cat said. "But now, since Beck is gone, will you tell me?"

"What?" Tori asked confused. She was only half way listening at this point.

"Well, Andre's your best friend, and we're pretty close! Also, Jade is my best friend, but I wanna hear it from you as well! Jadey already told me her side of the story."

"Really? Did she say I was any good? Like, I know she said that I was amazing, but she could have been saying that just so she wouldn't hurt my feelings, right? Not that I don't trust her word, but I just, I just wanna know, you know? So what did she say? I'm bad aren't I? At least I made her come, right? I ju-"

"Ew, Tori, gross!" Cat said. She so did not want to hear that. Tori seemed to realize what she just said and blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered. Her mind was still occupied though.

"Don't worry so much," Cat continued. "She was ecstatic! And I'm glad that Beck is gone because now I can say this: Jade told me that Beck wasn't good. He got better, but he couldn't… fully satisfy her needs."

"Really?" She was still unsure of her "talents" as Jade put it.

"Yes, really, silly," she said giggling once again. "Now spill." She said it sternly as if she weren't being playful a few seconds prior to saying it.

"Yeah, okay, sure," she said still distractedly.

"YAY!" She squealed. "But make sure you leave out the dirty details," she finished, voice serious again.

"It was a six months into our relationship, a month after we first said 'I love you' and we were making out in my room… "

 _Lip smacking could be heard I the otherwise quiet room. Jade was straddling her girlfriend's hips as she led her to lie back on the bed. Her lips moved from her lips down the side of her neck. Tori let out a soft moan._

" _Jade." Jade didn't let up she just smirked against her neck and sucked the tan flesh into her mouth. She was not going to stop until she left a mark._

" _Jade, wait. I'm serious." Jade froze and immediately backed off._

" _I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

" _It's okay. I'm not uncomfortable… more like nervous…"_

" _I don't want to pressure you into anything."_

" _You're not, Jay. Don't worry so much."_

" _Okay," she smiled and pecked her on the cheek. She stood from the bed and offered her had to Tori. "Come on, Sunshine. We have homework to finish."_

 _Tori took the hand that was offered to her with a kind smile. She instead pulled Jade back into her. Jade put her hands out around her girl's body to stop her momentum from crushing her._

" _But I'd really rather stay here and do this…" she leaned up to connect their lips once again. The kiss was slow and meaningful. When they pulled away, both were left breathless._

" _Sunshine…" Jade trailed off. She really didn't want to Tori to feel like she had to do this with her._

" _I love it when you call me that," she said with a husky growl. Jade sat up on Tori's thighs and she pinned her hands above her head. She leaned in close to the right tanned ear and whispered sexily._

" _I know. That's why I keep saying it." Tori bit her lip. She just loved the way her love's hot breath fanned across her ear, giving her goosebumps._

 _Jade sat back up and smirked at the state she left her in. She chuckled before a hand reached up and pulled her back down hard, lips bruising against each other, teeth clashing. Jade pulled back._

" _I don't want to pressure you, babe." Tori swooned over her thoughtfulness and overall beautiful personality. She pecked her lips once again for what must have been the millionth time this evening._

" _You're not, baby cakes." Waiting for a reaction, Tori was surprised when she didn't get one. Jade must have really been worried if she didn't say anything about "another ridiculous pet name."_

" _I just… I don't want you to regret this after it's over."_

" _I won't. What's got you thinking like that, Jade? Talk to me."_

"I'm not going to tell you guys what she said."

"What?! But why not?!"

"Because, Cat, she told me that in confidant." Cat frowned. Tori did make a good point. "And I know that you know who I'm talking about, Cat."

"I do," she agreed.

"…Way to leave a guy in the loop," Andre said sarcastically. He was kidding though. He respected privacy.

"I'm sorry, Dre, but it's not my story to tell and I don't wanna risk damaging her trust by blabbing her business even if it is just to my best friend." Andre laughed.

"I know, I know. I was only kidding."

"Whatever, continue."

"Okay, so…"

" _Jade, I'm not her. I know what I want."_

" _Okay," Jade breathed. "I love you."_

" _I love you too," she said grinning like an incompetent idiot who thinks they know everything._

" _Be ready for some teasing, Tor…"_

" _What? Why?!"_

" _Don't think I didn't hear you refer to me as 'baby cakes'. I'll get you for that. With some intense teasing."_

" _Well, Jade, I could always ju-". She was cut off by her own moan as Jade suddenly pressed her knee against her center. Tori bit her lip and started grinding upwards. She stopped._

" _You were saying," she said with a teasing, shit eating grin. Tori moaned pitifully._

" _Shut up and kiss me."_

"And this is where we cut off… I'm not giving details."

"Well," Cat drew out, wagging her eyebrows. "Was it good?"

"OH MY GAWSH! Tori screamed out excitedly, scaring the two of them. "It was the best sex ever. I mean, probably wouldn't know, since I am a- _was_ a, you know, virgin, still had my v-card, whatever, but it was amazing, like seriously she's a sex goddess li-"

"Okay, Tor, we get it," Andre said amused. He outright laughed when she blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Tell me more, Tori."

"Okay…OH! I know, I could tell you about how she cheered me up last night!"

"NO!" Andre cut her off, "No more sex stories if you're not going to give the juicy details!"

"Ew," Cat said while Tori took on a disgusted look.

"I'm only a man!"

"Anyway, Dre, it's not about sex. I was at home because my dad was being overbearing and annoying."

"Well, okay... on with the story then."

"As I said before, I was at my house, she was at hers…"

 _Tori was finally released to her bedroom. She doesn't even know what she was in trouble for! From the moment Jade dropped her off, at seven o'clock, her dad has been on her case about her never being home anymore. Geesh, she had a life too! She's seventeen, soon to be eighteen, for fuck's sake! She always tells him that where she's going to be. And it's usually with Jade or Andre (but mostly Jade)!_

 _They had been talking- no. He had been fussing at her for nearly two hours! Two. Entire. Fucking. Hours! She loved her dad, but he did the most at times. When she laid on her bed, as if on cue, she got a text._

 _It was from Jade._

 _ **Jade: Hey, Sunshine**_

 _ **Tori: Hi :(**_

 _ **Jade: ….What's wrong?**_

 _ **Tori: It's been a long day… I'm tired of people.**_

 _ **Jade: Would you like to be alone for now? I promise I don't mind.**_

 _ **Tori: No, I just wanna talk to you**_

 _ **Tori: You always make me feel better**_

 _ **Jade: Lol okay**_

 _ **Jade: You wanna get otp?**_

 _ **Tori: Yesssssssssssss please**_

 _ **Jade: Okay, give me a moment**_

 _ **Tori: You are too perfect**_

 _ **Jade: Lmaooooo love you, talk to you in a bit**_

 _They talked on the phone for nearly three hours before they realized the time. But still, they didn't want to give each other up because, let's face it, they are both kind of obsessed. They decided on a video chat on Skype and talked and laughed and dork-ed around for two more hours before they, once again, realized how late it was and how caught up they got in each other. They still didn't want to hang up so they came to a brilliant solution and opted to stay on the phone until they fell asleep. And that is exactly what they did. No more words, just intense staring until dreams about the other filled and clouded their minds in dreams._

"And that's how she cheered me up!"

"Um, Tori, you didn't tell us how Jadey cheered you up," the two of them confused. Cat because she didn't understand the moral of the story, and Tori because she thought she was crystal clear and gave vivid details.

"Y… Yes I did. I literally just told you."

"I don't get it." Cat just stared back at her.

"Sh… She cheered me up while we were on the phone…"

"How?" Cat asked. Tori rolled her eyes. _'Why couldn't she just accept that answer?'_ "And why are you stuttering?" Now she was really lost.

"I don't know, just being herself, I guess," she concluded, ignoring the last question of her confused stupor. "Her persona, her way of doing things, her attitude towards me, the way she loves me… I just love being with her or talking to her, stuff like that."

Cat smirked. "Sounds like you're in love."

Her face flushed. "Yeah," she said somewhat dreamily.

"Hey, I have to go meet somebody before class starts," Andre spoke up. He was on his phone while he let Tori and Cat continue doing their girl gossip. He was only half listening. "Later."

"Bye, Dre."

"Byeeeeeeeee"

"I should probably get going too, Cat. I want to call-" Her phone rang, cutting her off. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. She glanced in Cat's direction to find her giggling at something over her shoulder before turning around and walking away. _'How weird…'_ she thought.

"Hey, babe," Tori said.

" _Hey. What are you doing?"_ Tori chuckled.

"I'm getting ready to go to class."

" _No you aren't"_

"What do you mean?"

" _Turn around, Sunshine."_

Jade was standing five feet behind her. She hung up and slowly walked to her confused.

"I thought you had to go to the daycare for Giovanni?"

"I did. He's in the car."

"JADE! You can't leave your four year old brother in the car!"

"I'm not," she laughed. "I came to pick you up."

"You want me to…" she looked around to see if anyone were watching before she leaned in and whispered "…skip class?" Jade let out a hearty laugh. Damn, she really valued and respected this dork.

"Precisely."

"…Fine. Let me grab my stuff."

They walked in the building and went to the half Latina's locker. As Tori was gathering her belongings, she handed them to Jade, who took them with an eye roll. Cat walked by and started giggling madly. Jade took on a confused look.

"What's the matter with her?"

"I was telling her some sappy stories at lunch."

"Oh?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. "I told her and Dre alllllllll about your sappy personality." She closed her locker and took a hold of Jade's free hand.

"Dammit, Tor!" she cursed. That big beautiful mouth of hers was going to be the death of her… in more ways than one.

"What?"

"Now I have to be even more intimidating at school so they don't get the wrong idea," she said with a cute pout. Tori laughed.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'm sure they know that _that_ side of you is reserved for me." She kissed her cheek, and they walked out the front doors.

Upon entering the car, Tori was immediately greeted with the voice of young Giovanni.

"Hi, Victoria."

She laughed. "Giovanni, I have told you countless times, call me Tori."

"Sorry, Tori."

Jade pulled off and made her way down the street, in the direction of neither of their houses.

"Jade, where are we going?"

"Geo wanted to go to the park to meet his friend." Tori awed again. Jade is sooooooo sweet.

"Why did you come and get me then?"

"I wanted to spend time with my oh so lovely girlfriend while my little brother enjoyed himself… is that a problem," she teased.

"Not at all," she smiled. Jade was truly amazing in her eyes. This was the side to Jade that only a select few got to see. Only the people that stay and fight, the people that matter got to see her soft, caring side. And not to ruin the moment or anything, but Beck was a fool to let her go.

 **I really didn't know where I was going with this, so I decided to end it. It was originally supposed to be a bunch of short Jori drabbles in the form of flashback stories, but I kept getting stuck. I decided to quit while I was ahead so… I kind of rushed the ending…**

 **Here you go! That was it. Do you like it? Review!**


End file.
